Parental Advisement
by Rolletti
Summary: It's a boy, and a girl. Oh wait,another girl!  Congrats, High King Peter!


Title: **Parental Advisement**  
Author: Rolletti  
This story takes place during the Golden Age.**  
Ages:** Peter 25 Susan: 24, Edmund 22, Lucy 20

I saw this disclaimer on someone's story and thought it a good idea to put on my own: _I've read so much that I hope I didn't steal something from someone's story. If I did please accept my apology._  
No Slash What So Ever  
Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works, and I'm still regrettably poor.

**Parental Advisement**

"That's a beautiful painting of you and your brother," said King Lune as he sat in the bedroom of the High King of Narnia. It was late into the evening and the two kings sat enjoying each other's company without the pish posh of royal etiquette. They were just two men relaxing on the kind of sofa only a king would possess. It was a treat at the end of the day to just sit, especially after dealing with the negative aspects of court and the extra burden of responsibilities due to their crowns. Their feet were propped up in front of a crackling fire while sharing a goblet of the best of _the_ best Narnian wine.

Relaxed, Peter looked at the painting on the wall and smiled. The love for the artist was captured perfectly in the brother's eyes.

"Thank you. Lucy painted it a few months ago."

"Amazing. You four have really grown into remarkable young men and women."

Peter raised and saluted his goblet before taking another sip.

"You know, it may be time for you to find a wife."

The double take did not surprise King Lune.

"And why should I? I have no desire for one."

"Surely you'll want to become a father someday, have your children by you side."

Peter stretched out his long legs and took another sip as he contemplated King Lune's comment.

"You became a father when you were about, what, my age? Twenty-five? I became a father of three when I was your son's age. Quite a task at thirteen. Believe me, I am no stranger to fatherhood."

"What could you possible know about being a father? Give me some examples if you can," Lune smiled patronizingly.

"Well, there is one right there. Did you know this room originally came with one bed? He moved himself in our first night here, and he's been there ever since," said Peter as he gestured toward Edmund's sleeping form.

King Lune looked over at Edmund's sleeping form only half covered with his blankets. Even with two large mahogany beds and wardrobes the room remained richly spacious. Therefore, space wasn't an issue, but all the same… "You were all quite young when you first arrived, therefore understandable, but after a few months… Why haven't you sent him to his own room?"

Peter was silent before speaking. "Because I need him here."

King Lune could see the love and gratitude the firelight revealed in Peter's eyes.

"He's clever, heroic, fearless…just. But death has looked us in the eye far too many times for him to sleep anywhere else. Having him here makes it convenient when I just need to hold him." Peter sat in silence as he solemnly continued to watch his brother. King Lune interrupted him as he cleared his throat. "Pardon me," recovered Peter. "Besides, the imp isn't an obedient patient when he's sick. Since he's prone to it, especially in the winter, I can keep a better eye on him if he's here with me. What's more, he never expressed a desire to move out."

King Lune smiled as he watched Peter walk over to put another log on the fire and secure the curtains. "Are you warm enough?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you," replied Lune as he watched Peter take long strides over to Edmund and pull the blankets over his shoulders. When he returned he propped his feet up again and sighed.

"Don't tell Edmund you saw me do that. He'll have a fit, but old habits die hard," he grinned.

"Why? I would have done the same thing."

"Well I've been called overprotective on more than one occasion by them all. Honestly, after all these years I don't see it," said Peter as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Is that one incident, what, nine years ago any indication?" he said trying to contain his smile.

"Ooh, you would bring that up. I tell you, I have never been that enraged towards those three before or since."

_**Nine years ago Narnian time**_

"Peter," inquired Lucy standing in her study joined by her siblings. "If you were taken prisoner and tied to a chair, could you get loose?"

"Well..."

"Sure he can," interrupted Edmund proudly.

"What would possess you to ask such a thing, Lu?" asked Susan.

"I don't know. I was just thinking," everyone smiled tenderly at their eleven year old queen. "It's just, after lunch yesterday the dignitary from Archland said there wasn't a knot known that he couldn't master. He'd shown me all kinds, most I've seen, but one in particular caught my attention. It was pretty special."

"Really? Do you think you could remember the knot?" asked Peter.

"I…I think so. Here let me show you," said Lucy before she returned with a great amount of rope.

"Why do you have rope in your bedroom?" Peter grinned.

"Like I said, I was intrigued. So, I asked Oreius to bring me some rope to practice. Sit here, Peter, and let me _try_ to bind you," she grinned. Lucy proceeded to demonstrate using Peter as an example. "Edmund, could you help me tighten it?" Edmund's slightly larger hands, yet much stronger, pulled tight. "There, can you get out of that?" asked Lucy.

All three stood in front of Peter as he tried his best to move. He flexed each arm tied to an armrest, and legs tied down without success. Sweating and out of breath he said, "I give up, Lu. You're absolutely right, this is a strange knot; one that even I cannot get out of."

"Are you sure?" she quizzed with a tilt of her head.

"Yes, quite. Now untie me, and I'll help you with that contract you need for the Kangaroos and Porcupines. You did a most excellent job of settling the argument between the two." Lucy kissed him on his forehead.

"It's Edmund's idea not mine, I promise, Peter," whispered Lucy.

"Traitor! You agreed to stick together," accused Edmund as Peter's smile disappeared.

"I'm not a traitor, I did my part. I just wanted him to know it wasn't my idea."

"Edmuuuund!" warned Peter.

"Scaredy cat," said Edmund to Lucy.

"Stop it you two. Sorry Peter, I'll explain in a minute," said Susan as she tied a rose scented, lace handkerchief around Peter's mouth as he protested.

"Oh Susan, that's your favorite kerchief," approved Lucy.

"I know," she smiled admiring it, which faded when she met Peter's eyes. "You have noticed that, right Peter? I've given you my best and it's scented," she said hopeful.

"What are you doing? He doesn't care about the handkerchief," said Edmund disbelieving as he rolled his eyes.

"We've provoked him enough, and you're making it worse," whispered Susan.

Peter shook his head as if to say, 'I'm here, I can hear you.'

With his arms and legs tied to the chair, the High King of Narnia watched every movement of his _oh so naughty_ siblings.

The three stood facing him, the sunshine behind had cast an angelic golden aura about them. Peter eyes squinted as he thought the color should have been devil red.

"I'm sorry, Peter. This is the only way…" began Susan, but was rudely interrupted by Edmund.

"We're leaving!"

"Just for today," said Susan quickly, as she saw the panic look instantly fill Peter's wide blue eyes.

Edmund smirked with the expected reaction. "Only to prove to you how irrationally overprotective you are. You will see that we can _survive a day _without you worrying over us," finished Edmund.

"This really isn't going to prove anything. He's still going to worry," said Lucy concerned, holding Edmund's hand. The three turned to look at their brother, the wrath in his eyes made them uneasy, even Edmund.

"Well, it will at least prove to him we are more than capable without him outside the castle walls," said Edmund.

"But isn't there a law against something like this…like treason? After all he is the High King," said Lucy.

"He's the one and only High King, so a law concerning him in particular has never been written. However, little sister, it is something I will rectify once we've returned. Maybe put a clause in it so we can do this again someday," he smirked. "Besides, we are not attacking the High King, we're just claiming an afternoon of total independence from an overbearing big brother. Now, we had better hurry, the changing of the guard will happen soon. If we want to slip through the back gate unseen we need be on our way."

Lucy ran over to Peter and delivered a hug, "We'll release you when we get back…or my ladies in waiting will do the honors if they find you first." Then she whispered, "You are not overbearing, sometimes you tie the apron strings a bit tight, but you're never overbearing. I love you, Peter." Lucy kissed him on the nose before leaving.

Susan gave him a sympathetic smile and kissed his forehead. "I know this is quite silly, but you are overprotective, and this shall prove to be quite an interesting holiday," she whispered before kissing him again and joining Lucy.

Edmund moved pathetically towards Peter. He leaned forward, but instead of delivering a kiss, he whispered, "Sometimes you can be so gullible," he grinned and pushed Peter on the side of his head before walking out.

Peter sat seething.

Peter tried to control his breathing while tap, tap, tapping his finger against the chair.

Peter's very thoughts were, '_Retribution will be immeasurable_.'

Peter wasn't honest.

Peter's ropes were not _**that**_ tight.

Peter moved his fingers, wiggled his arm, and after a few hours he was able to work out the little knife hidden in his sleeve.

Peter started cutting, slowly, but surely.

_**NnN NnN NnN NnN NnN NnN NnN**_

Accompanied by Oreius and a few captains, Peter found himself killing a band of sun trolls his siblings and the trees were fighting off. As the last troll fell from the blessing of Rhindon, Peter urgently gathered his siblings into his arms as they rushed towards him. Lucy and Susan clung to him while Edmund checked him and the girls for injuries between kisses and hugs, apologizing profusely. After Peter reassured himself they were unharmed, he thanked Aslan for His deliverance and took his family home.

Never in three years since the monarchs accepted their crowns have the residence of Cair Paravel heard the High King raise his voice to a degree that would make even the mighty Oreius quake. The three youngest royals had foolishly put their lives in danger, which drove their eldest brother to furiously exert his status as head of the family. From his bed chamber he chastised, not allowing tears and pleadings to sway his decision. Their much planned trip to Archland was cancelled. New gowns would not be worn at the month long festivities; neither would there be archery nor jousting contest to participate in. There will be no Archland balls to attend, no debating title to defend, (Edmund has held the first place title for two years straight). No attractions, no feast, and no tournaments. No celebration what-so-ever. They will have to wait until next year to participate, despite all the preparations that went into attending. "There will be no visiting the woods dancing with the fauns till midnight, no picnics on the beach, and no swimming with the mermaids. In fact, other than your royal responsibilities, you are to stay _**within," **_he shouted causing all three to jump, pausing long enough to look at each and every one, "the castle walls for a month." There was complete silence. Peter's anger slowly dissipated as his eyes slowly filled with tears, "I have never been as disappointed in you as I am at this moment." The latter was a physical blow above all else. In tears they left their brother to himself.

_**~Present time~**_

King Lune admired the golden king in his warm, inviting quarters. Humble enough to share his bedroom with his only brother, loved his family, his kingdom, and above all, Aslan. Such is the High King of Narnia.

"Tell me more," said Lune as he made himself further comfortable.

"Well, over the years I've kissed boo boo's, soothed fevers, celebrated their accomplishments…I even stood out in the freezing rain looking for Susan's favorite shawl," Peter shook his head with a smile.

"A shawl? "

"I know, I know, but she was quite upset, it was special; a gift from me."

"Ahh, a gift. What was it for, her birthday, Christmas?"

"No, I have a weakness for indulging them. I had it especially made for her just because she's… Susan," he smiled.

"Surely the servants could have gone out," Lune sat forward.

"Apparently, there are certain tasks only _**I**_ am able to accomplish."

King Lune sat back and smiled as he remembered that same feeling regarding his own father. Sometimes the task wasn't right, wasn't complete unless his father did it.

"I see. In short, they have you wrapped around their little finger."

"They do not!" said Peter as his jaw dropped in surprise and smiled.

"What was that Lucy said she wanted at dinner? Ah yes, another knife."

"I only said yes, because I already have a set commissioned for Christmas," he said sheepishly. "Moving on," said Peter as he cleared his throat. "There were the awkward moments as well, moments that I was not prepared for in my parental position."

"Like what?" King Lune asked.

"Well, explaining puberty to Edmund is one. We sat out in the garden as I explained the natural process of the "birds and the bees." Unfortunately, a bird overheard and stated they do no such things with bees."

King Lear roared as Peter tried to shush him, not wanting to wake Edmund, but smiled anyway.

"Yes, well I can see where that would be offensive in this land," King Lune sighed as his laughter died down.

"Peter," cried Edmund sleepily, laced with irritation as he propped himself on his elbows. "What are you _doing_?"

"I'm just finishing up. Go back to sleep, I'll be there soon," said Peter grinning at Lune as he held his finger towards his lips for silence.

"Urgh, you moron it's late! Hurry up," said Edmund before turning over, clueless of their guest.

Within seconds they heard light snoring and released the breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"That was close. This peaceful evening would have been over if he'd joined us. He's a nasty piece of business when he wakes up, and that is when he has slept well. I'm sure to get an ear full in the morning," whispered Peter, amused. "Where were we? Would you like some more wine?"

King Lune held out his goblet as Peter continued.

"There were moments when Susan was away from home, with an escort mind you, and Lucy would just burst into tears about some female aliment. I knew nothing about such matters yet she wanted me to fix it. I didn't think I would survive that stage of Lucy's life. It was very frightening. I don't think I could bare it again.

"Praise Aslan, I have been spared of girls," King Lune sat shaking with suppressed laughter.

"It's no laughing matter, I honestly did not know what to do with her half the time she went through puberty," smiled Peter. "Susan was in the midst of it when we first arrived in Narnia, and I assume our mother told her what to expect. Oh how we argued between Lantern Waste and finding Aslan." Peter thought back on their first venture across the great melting river. /"I was just trying to be realistic." "No, you were trying to be smart…as usual."/

King Lune studied Peter with a tilt of his head, seeing him in a different light.

"Go on, "daddy."

Looking over the rim of his goblet at the older man, Peter raised his right brow at the term. Afterwards, he smiled as he looked at Edmund's sleeping form. Memories clouded his vision as he spoke.

"Discipline has never been a serious issue, despite the detrimental incident nine years ago. My decisions were respected and obeyed, no matter if I was right or wrong. Of course there were times when Edmund-sometimes Susan, but mostly Edmund would have something colorful to say in disagreement. Although intelligent, there were times I'd have to send him to _**his**_ rooms and without supper." Peter sobered with the thought, "I think I suffered more. I hated doing it. Watching the hurt and anger in his brown eyes would push me towards giving in. But instead I held firm, it needed to be done." With a smirk he said, "Besides, I knew Susan would sneak some food to him later. Her gentle heart wouldn't allow it otherwise."

"Discipline is necessary, but at the same time it hurts to administer it to those we love," said Lune.

"Edmund is a King, the necessity of discipline is understood. Once he calmed down he would humbly accept his reprimand for the rest of the evening."

"Ahh well, he would get his dinner despite," said King Lune wagging his finger.

"Yes, he would. But you must understand how much it bothered him to sleep away from me, especially in the winter. _That_ was the true discipline.

King Lune followed Peter's line of sight as Peter continued to speak, "I'd lose a whole night's sleep. I was always afraid that on those nights, the White Witch would torment him in his dreams, and I wouldn't be there to help him. All night I would check on him."

"How did he do?"

Peter dipped his head before looking at his friend. "Most nights he would sleep well. But there were times when he'd cry out unable to break free. Sometimes I'd sit and watch before I would help him, praying to Aslan that Edmund would break away from the dream on his own. He never did." Peter looked at his companion darkly and said," I don't know exactly _**all**_ of what she did to my brother…it was horrific, sordid. I gathered that much. Till this day he won't discuss it. My thoughts turn very evil, my friend, as I think of a hundred different ways to kill that… I know it is in the past, but my present is _very_ full of her through my brother, my very best and dear friend."

"He's still plagued by these nightmares?" asked Lune concerned.

"Yes."

The fire crackled as shadows danced around the silence in the room, each king lost in their own thoughts.

"How often do you visit your own kitchen?" Peter soon asked with a gleam in his eye.

King Lune stuttered as the question caught him off guard.

"Come, we need a change of scenery, and I'm hungry. Edmund finished off the bowl of winter fruit."

"Do you usually keep a bowl of fruit in your room? I've never thought to do that. I call for it if I wish it."

"Well," said Peter with an evil smirk, "like I said before, old habits die hard. I lay traps of food for Edmund in key places around the castle. He drives us all mad with his lack of an appetite."

"Still?"

"Yes. Did you not see his plate at dinner?" asked Peter, grinning. "You know," said Peter ushering the king out before him. "I was struck with a revelation equal to a Centaur's blow this summer."

"And that would be?"

"Fatherhood never ends. You are only allowed to let go a bit at a time, but it never truly ends. Lucy just turned twenty this past spring, and there are new things to be concerned about."

"That is a thought that would have never occurred to me."

"Why should it? The prince is an issue of you and your wife. I rule this kingdom equally with my siblings in every way. They are clever, wise, and insightful possessing a sweet disposition. But I am head of my family, and other than the Emperor over the sea and Aslan, my love for them, their safety and care will always be _**the**_ priority in my life. That and Narnia, until the day I die. So I say again, fatherhood never ends.

Peter pushed king Lune against the wall causing him to stop immediately in his tracks. Having reached the lower levels, they stood in the corridor leading to the kitchen when Peter blew out his candle.

"What are you…"

"Shh, it is imperative that you keep silent. Follow me," Peter whispered in Lune's ear.

Lune suddenly felt naked without his sword. The darkness consumed him as his heart raced, the sound of his blood rushing through his ears. If anything, he had learned some new hand to hand combat skills from Oreius during his visit. Cautiously, Peter pushed the door open, just a crack to peer inside. Guardedly, he pushed further in and disappeared inside the kitchen, leaving Lune alone in the dark hall. All was quiet and eerie as Lune eyes tried to take in what little light there was.

The door flew open with a candle lit under Peter's chin standing in the entrance. King Lune nearly jumped out of his skin as Peter grabbed him.

"Come, quickly."

"What is going on, Peter? You gave me a fright," he said.

"Sorry about that, your Majesty," Peter quietly laughed. He placed his hand across his heart and said, "Although I have been crowned The Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, Knight of the Most Nobel Order of the Lion…the kitchen belongs to Mrs. Dear."

"What?" said Lune disbelieving, his heart still thumping.

"She's the cook, a Panda Bear. This kitchen is her domain, and if she catches me in it she will no doubt put me down below in the dungeon.

"Well take care and give a man warning next time!" said Lune as he collapsed in the nearest chair.

Peter smiled as he started cutting some cheese. By the end of their foraging the two kings made it back to the warm and inviting room unseen. Their mouths watered as they displayed their spoils on the table before them. Sitting back, sinking into the royal sofa, the kings savored the cheese as it melted in their mouths.

"Narnian food just taste better. I don't know why, but there you have it," said Lune with a satisfied smile.

"Because everything, down to a blade of grass is blessed by Aslan," replied Peter as he smiled in agreement. They finished their cheese, sweet winter fruit and the moistest peach cake known to animal or man. Both sighed in content before they washed it all down with crisp, delicious Narnian water. With an appreciative burp, they both put their feet back on the table to warm their toes and smiled.

"Thank you, your Majesty. I've never worked that hard for a meal, but it was worth the threat of being thrown in the dungeon," said Lune as they looked at each other in merriment.

"You are most welcome. I'll be sure to blame Edmund for the missing food since he didn't eat much dinner," grinned Peter.

King Lune laughed silently as he studied Peter. "Let's continue our conversation, I find it quite interesting."

"What would you like to know?"

"When did you first realize your _parental_ status?"

Peter stared into the fire and said, "In the midst of our coronation celebration I climbed the dais prepared to make a toast. As I raised my goblet I was struck speechless. I stood stunned watching my family dancing and laughing, the knowledge overwhelming as I realized it was now my responsibility to raise my siblings. It was then I saw Aslan smiling at me from across the room, nodding his head in agreement."

"Dear Aslan, he knows the thoughts of all."

"Yes, he does. He sent me help of course. There were the ladies in waiting, our Valets, and of course Mrs. Beaver. I think she adopted us all from the moment she met us," he smiled with fondness. "And of course Aslan Himself, who has given me what I truly believe eyes behind my head and a strange sense of awareness," he chuckled. "I have kissed fevered brows, found missing shoes, missing teeth, controlled naughtiness from across the room with my eyes and ousted a few eager princes' and noblemen who sought our throne through the girls.

"Ah yes. I have to put up with princesses mothers. What a bother."

"Oh, Aslan's mercy, yes! How could I have forgotten the ambitious mothers who covet our thrones more than their daughters? I'd much rather do battle with orgs and werewolves than to put up with them. There was one incident among many where I questioned my parenting. I was seventeen and there were rumors of rouge giants attacking Narnians in the north. As usual I wanted Edmund to stay home with the girls. Not because I thought him to be incapable, because watching Edmund in battle is like watching a work of art in motion, especially when he uses two swords," beamed Peter.

"Then why? I've fought alongside Edmund before, he's more skilled than some of my soldiers if not most. You both are."

"Because he belongs to me, not death." Peter looked at his friend. "Does that make me selfish?"

"No. He is your brother, and your love for him is great and strong. There is no denying that," Lune smiled.

"He would often join me on campaigns, but there were times when I outright forbade him to go. Then and only then he would back down. Moments before leaving to travel north to find the giants, I had an uneasy feeling. It wasn't until I looked at Edmund that I found the source. My fifteen year old brother looked at me and before I could protest he told me he was going anyway. He can read me just as well as I can read him, which can be inconvenient at times. I went against my better judgment and did not protest his presence. I stayed by his side the whole time…until we were ambushed. Somehow we were separated, but the battle was short lived and victorious for us." Peter ran his fingers through his hair then across his face as his blue eyes darkened. "You could not imagine the utter fear that gripped my heart when I could not find Edmund. Oreius came thundering towards me with him in his arms and a Griffin by his side. I knew it was bad just by Oreius' expression. No one spoke. A Centaur captain immediately picked me up and placed me on the back of the Griffin as Oreius laid Edmund in my arms. Everything happened so fast I didn't have time to think. Before I knew it we were in the air headed back toward the Cair and Lucy's cordial. My brother lay broken in my arms as I held on for dear life, willing Master Griffin to fly faster. Within minutes after arriving Edmund was healed. I cleaned him up, placed him in his bed, and lay next to him until he woke up. I was _relieved_ to see his beautiful eyes, but my blood ran cold when did not recognize me."

"What? I've never heard about this," said King Lune as he glanced at Edmund.

"His amnesia only lasted a week. It hurt that he didn't want any of us near him. The closest I could get was sitting in a chair near his bed. But every night in my bed I'd awake to feel something warm lying next to me. It was Edmund sound asleep. He could never remember coming to me, but there he was. It was if he was telling me he was there, he just couldn't get out. That was the longest week of my life."

Lune watched as Peter sat back staring at the ceiling. "After everything, the good and the bad, if you had the chance to go back to your original home, to your parents, and be just a child, the brother, not the father…If you could go back to do it all over again, would you come to Narnia? You've endured so much, and at your young age there is much more to endure."

Peter did not hesitate. "After all the trials, the hardships, watching my brother suffer through dreams or by a stinging death blow; raising three children while I was yet a child, uncertain of my ability to lead a country with my siblings, watching them grow and experience new things with them…Yes, I would do it all again. The good outweigh the trails. The love I have for my family, and my country, is insurmountable my friend."

"I am very proud of you…young father."

Peter smirked.

"So Peter, no _**new**_ family for the High King of Narnia then?"

Peter laced his fingers behind his head as he sat back and sighed, "You know, I can honestly say, I'm perfectly content."

Fin

_**NnNnNnNn**_

I was actually saving this to upload after "The Taste of Murder", but I'm in the middle of mid-term, and chapter four will be later than I'd hoped. (Evil professors are always after me.) If you like it comment, because it kinda parallel Because Peter Said So part II. It will give some insight of my focus of Peter. Tell me whatcha think.

**Major hugs, kisses and fairy dust to Elecktrum, Masterarcher, Tonzura123 and FelipeMarcusThomas for their private emails of encouragements.**


End file.
